Return to the Shadows
by anastasia 1234
Summary: A slightly different ending to OoT. Link still doesn't know that Sheik was Zelda, and Zelda/Sheik realizes that after so many years of suffering, she is too tainted to reclaim the throne as princess. She intends to return to the shadows, but not without a certain hero of time in hot pursuit. GOING TO BE CONTINUED EVENTUALLY I PROMISE!
1. Still a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and it is based off OoT**

The time of evil was over.

The Hero of Time had rightfully reclaimed the glory to Hyrule, defeating the King of Evil from his throne, to return it rightfully to the Princess. Villages and nations were soon rebuilt in much rejoice for good times to come. Farmers crops were replenished in green fields, and much of nature as well as happiness and hope in the souls of the civilians were restored.

Link had won, and with victory came much praise and glory for his great feats. Woman would often crowd his walk, and men would give him warming pats on the back like old friends. Kids began fake sword-play with the children, reenacting the tales of Link defeating the dragon, fighting his way through hoards of Redeads, all the greatness they saw and wanted to be in one great hero.

With light spreading throughout the lands, it wasn't just the happiness that the evil was done, it was that people now knew their was someone who could save them were darkness to rise again. They had strength, and slowly over the years to come, cultures would rebuild their numbers, and that strength would grow.

However, one question hung thick in the air of all the rejoice. That being the constant wonder of when the Princess would come out of hiding and reclaim her throne. This subject was one that needed to be approached with ease, as their was many opinions in the matter of the royal family that once ruled. Whether the people _wanted _someone to return to the throne, many in fear that another would rise above them in authority and take what rights they had as human beings.

They began to fear power, and were not at peace with once again having someone force them into their own wills of law. The numbers grew in great amounts, and soon their was arguments breaking out in public, whether Princess Zelda should retake the throne, or let them be.

It had been a total of three weeks now since the Lord Ganondorf was slain. Throughout the growing dismay and joy, Link had at first been at peace for the first time in many long weeks. He was flattered by the praise and honor he had gained from those who had heard of his many dangerous adventures, but an uneasy feeling began to grip his happy soul with iron cold fingers.

Where was Zelda?

She had yet to show herself to Link as she had promised so many times throughout his trek to save Hyrule, and hearing the doubts about the princess wisp by in rumors from ear to ear left a knot in his gut.

Not only had the princess that he adored failed to make an appearance, but so had his trusty shadow, Sheik. After helping him through many paralysis journeys, Link felt it was injustice hearing of the tales and victories many claimed he achieved _alone, _when the truth was that he had been shadowed, and she had helped him through every turn and twist. How come no kids felt obligated to praise her victories? Why did no parents felt it necessary to give credit where credit was due?

Much of it made him feel uneasy, and as the parties and celebrations died down so people could resume repairing their broken lives, Link tried as much as he could to fade into the background, beginning to travel once again, roaming through villages to see if he could bring the news and help with repairs.

Now that the battle was over and done, a deep depression settled inside him.

He was all alone.

Through all the glory he had received, and continued to get, he was still alone. Only Navi had been there the entire time, and he longed to find his discreet ninja friend. He found himself looking up in tree branches hopefully, listening for the smooth plucking strings of a lyre. The longer he was deprived of seeing the Princess and his friend who had helped him through it all, the more he craved each of their company.

Link breathed a heavy sigh as he walked through the forest somewhere just outside of Castle Town. He often found that though he was truly Hyrulian, he still found peace in the presence beneath trees.

"Don't worry Link, I'm sure Zelda will come to you in time. For all we know she was thousands of miles away and needs a few weeks to return home." Navi spoke as she fluttered near his ear, though there was an edge of doubt in her voice that could not be missed.

The blonde hero furrowed his eyebrows, "yea, I know. But I just don't understand. I've pushed through every obstacle she tasked me too, I brought happiness back to Hyrule, why can't I just get the one thing in return and see her?" he asked, his voice thick with sorrow.

Navi took a moment to reply, "That's not the only thing bothering you is it?"

Link looked down at his feet as he continued to walk on the forest ground at an even pace.

The fairy fluttered in front of his face to get his attention, "Is it Sheik?"

Raising his sky blue eyes to meet the fairies, he gave a slight nod. "I just don't get it! We became friends I thought, no matter how reserved she was, but now that the task is done she just ups and leaves? I...don't have anyone anymore. And now that Impa is gone for her... I don't know where she could've gone."

Navi listened intently, but before she could answer, another voice came.

"In times of joy, one always remains in silent turmoil. Time may mend bonds that were cut thin. Ones duties and responsibilities often interfere with the fantasies and wishes of life. A hope so strong it flickers between reality and imagination. A troubled choice must be made by the one you seek, and from her decision you may find your heart restless. Another love you may lose, but her love for you will bid you to take life and purpose upon yourself farther than the prophecies proclaim."

Link had frozen where he was, listening to the familiar voice that bordered between mature feminine and gruff masculine. He tilted his head to listen to the words carefully, taking them into account, but as they finished their melodic phrase, he let out a heart filled chuckle. "Still as poetic as ever I see Sheik." he stated with a light banter.

From the shadows of a high tree, a figure nimbly leaped, their hands catching on a branch, using the momentum of their downfall to swing into a full circle before landing on their feet in a low crouch, gracefully in front of the blonde hero.

"And still a show off." Nazi muttered, receiving a pointed glare from the Sheikah.

There was a moment of silence, ruby met cobalt as their eyes locked, then with a sudden urgency, Link stepped forward and embraced her.

"Sheik! Where have you been! I'm so glad you're back!" he exclaimed, holding her small rigid frame in his arms.

The Sheikah was hesitant, more than usual, but eventually gave in to the heroes warmth and slowly returned the embrace, small yet firm arms encircling his chest.

"I'm sorry...for my delay." she said monotonously as she pulled back from his arms. "I had some business to attend with the Princess." she said, almost hesitantly. For a brief moment, Link was sure he had seen anxiousness flash across her scarlet eyes.

Almost immediately as the words left her unseen mouth, Link's eyes widened, as he set out an array of questions of her whereabouts, when he'll see her, when she will reclaim the throne, and didn't stop until Nazi told him to inhale a breath before he blew a blood vessel.

Sheik gave the tiniest of smiles, though it remained hidden under her cowl, but the smile dropped when she remembered what she was there for. "Link, I'm afraid not all will end well though evil's bane is gone." she said gravely.

Link frowned, not liking the negative turn this conversation was going. "What do you mean not all will end well? Hyrule is saved, the throne ready, and all Zelda has to do is walk up there and take what's rightfully hers. Everyone is happy, and the turmoil is over! Why are you being so pessimistic?"

A somber look glinted in her ruby eyes, and he watched as she crossed her arms, though seemingly more as to steady herself rather than defensive. She took a deep breath, readying the news she had to relay. "Link, it is not all so easy. Have you not heard the rumors and tales that is spreading throughout the kingdom? Many believe that to live on without any ruler to over power them would be safer for the time being, and that the royal blood line shall resume its position a number of years later when the people are finally recuperated."

"Yea but..." she silenced him by holding up her wrapped hand, his mouth snapping shut to listen.

"Others are saying that Zelda had done nothing to aid the Hero of Time and does not deserve the throne, for she was too cowardly to try and take it until someone else had done the job of ridding the threat."

Link's eyes grew angry, his fists clenched at his side, one subconsciously gripping his sword handle. "But...but that's unfair! She didn't have a choice!"

Sheik remained silent as he open and closed his mouth, trying to grasp words to display how he felt about the situation, and when he finally closed his mouth finding none, she continued. "Zelda has a choice to make Link, one that will not be easy for you, her, or the Kingdom of Hyrule. But she will do what she feels is best with what wisdom she has."

A somber silence hung in the air of the forest, as the look of disbelief flashed across Link's face, then quickly turned to sadness, before morphing into a rage she had seen only when he was in the heat of battle against a hateful foe.

"It's not fair!" he suddenly shouted, taking out his sword and slamming into the ground half-way up the shaft. Sheik took a surprised and steady step back at the sudden anger that he revealed, and watched as he continued to spout poisonous words before finally turning to her with a look of despair, one she felt stab at her cold heart.

"It's not fair Sheik! I've done everything I possibly could! I traveled to each temple and awakened the Sages! I defeated the evil tyrant Ganondorf by my own hand! I lost seven years of my life to protect this kingdom, and yet, at the end of it all, things are _still _not turning out the way I wanted! There are so many questions still unanswered! Where is Zelda?! Why won't she see me now that the threat is gone?! Why did everyone I care about have to die or become a Sage before this thing ended?!" he ranted, and Sheik visibly flinched at every question.

Her chilled heart ached with sympathy and guilt, all of it hung heavy on her shoulders. Some things just had to be. That was one of the first lessons that Impa had pressed her on while training. Life is not a fairy tale, and not all pieces of a story end happily. Not only for Link and herself, but for all the others as well. There were so many that lost a loved one throughout those seven years of hard-ship. Link was right, it wasn't fair. And it was all her fault.

Swallowing crystal tears, Sheik turned to see the Hero of Time, the one she marveled for his courage from a distance for a long while crumple under the heavy burdens that had been lifted, yet the worn muscles still ached. His sky blue eyes were cloudy, threatening to spill, and his hands were shaky.

"I-I'm sorry Link. I truly am. But...just..." she couldn't find the right words, her own tongue stumbling with doubt in her own endurance of such sadness.

"Go to Castle Town tomorrow at noon. She will explain it to you better than I." she said discreetly, before jumping back and disappearing in a shadow.

Link bit his lip to stop the trembling, and looked around in hope of seeing the Sheikah. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he quickly wiped away escaped tears. He carried on with a heavy heart, just a small spark of hope that whoever 'she' was that was waiting for him at Castle Town at noon tomorrow would give him some of the answers.

Before completely leaving the clearing, he looked up into the branch from whence she had come, whispering to no one in particular, "and who are you really Sheik? Your still a mystery."

And with that he turned and left, Navi fluttering beside him quietly, oblivious to the fact that in another tree not far away, a pair of ears had heard him and answered in a whisper, "I am who you seek, hero, for I always have been."


	2. Tainted

_**Okay, and in case any of you are confused, Sheik**_**is**___**Zelda in this story.**_

Sheik was at war with herself.

Zelda was suppose to reclaim the throne. To swoop in and make everything better, but with the change of things and the outlook many have on her behavior during those seven years of horror, there were few followers who wanted her to, who looked forward to her coming.

There was another reason why she couldn't take the throne.

Zelda was dead.

She had died when she was eleven and had seen her father killed in blood right in front of her eyes.

She had died when escaping the castle, her brain imaged with that of Impa slitting the throats of those who tried to stop them.

She had died when she took up the costume and name of a Sheikah, becoming the apprentice of the Sage of Shadows, practicing till her muscles shook and collapsed and her fingers calloused and bled.

She had died when her kingdom fell to ruins.

She had died those first three years of endless suffering, and every year after that. Each year another long painful journey, each month crawled by in despair, and each day losing every ounce of humanity she had left, as she clawed desperately at the belief that there was still hope.

Yes, the sweet princess had died long ago, her heart iced over in black. Her hands now held blood, her feet now ran many miles, her fairy blue eyes fading to a silver beneath the spell of crimson orbs.

There was nothing left of the princess that once was. She had longed for the days her kingdom would be restored, but now that it was here, she knew she could not be the one to control it. Spending so many years on the run, in the shadows, fighting, moving, sleeping in trees, just plain learning to _survive_; she just couldn't revert back to wearing dresses, politics, royalty and everyone expecting something from you. No, that was a life she could no longer live, and she felt selfish in saying so.

But, maybe it was for the better. Maybe becoming queen never was her destiny, all along her sole purpose was so that she could help the Hero of Time when he came, as long as she filled the role then, it wasn't needed now.

So she had made her decision. It was a decision she would not come to regret, the only thing holding her back was the only thing that had held her together at once upon a time. Link.

When he learns of the news he will surely be heart broken, feel betrayed, and lonely. She will confront him one last time before departing, tell him to move on, find a girl of his tastes, settle down and raise a family to tell stories of his great feats.

To move on and find a purpose in life. She only hoped that the small warning in the poem she had sprung him will cushion the blow.

Tomorrow at noon she would announce it to her kingdom, and soon, Hyrule will be an open kingdom, one of peace and harmony with one another.

And she would return to the shadows where she belonged.


	3. Anger revealed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Sorry if things are a little out of character. I'm just picturing thats how they would act in angst and all the pent up anger and such. I didn't like this chapter as much, but it was one of those things that was needed to go on with the story. Enjoy!**

Link had awoke in his camp, haunted by words of his dream. The entire night, Sheik's poetic paragraph had echoed in his mind. Her voice had seemed distant, yet only in a whisper, but it's volume had rang far and loud, like being replicated as it bounced off cavern walls.

"_In times of joy, one always remains in silent turmoil."_

He first had thought that Sheik had been referring to herself, meaning that she was upset about something, but as true as that may be, he now began to wonder if she had meant him.

"_Time may mend bonds that were cut thin."_

Another line that has more than one meaning. Could it be he would meet some old long forgotten friends of his past?

"_Ones duties and responsibilities often interfere with the fantasies and wishes of life."_

This line Link had understood all too clearly. It was about how Zelda's duties have had to keep them separated against Link's wishes.

"_A hope so strong it flickers between reality and imagination."_

Was his hope to see the princess again really that foolish? A frown came upon his face in thinking so. No, no it was not. Not to him.

"_A troubled choice must be made by the one you seek, and from her decision you may find your heart restless."_

The one he seeks. It was a rather vague sentence, for he has been seeking Zelda, as well as seeking to know the hidden secrets of Sheik. But what about a decision that would make his heart restless?

"_Another love you may lose, but her love for you will bid you to take life and purpose upon yourself farther than the prophecies proclaim."_

_That _was the line that got him every time. Just the thought of losing someone he cared about made him want to hug his knees to his chest and rock back and forth, but the second line about finding a purpose farther than the prophecies proclaim. What did it mean?

He was pulled out of his reverie when a tiny yawn from Navi, her little voice twinkling as she stretched and began to flutter around to stretch her wings.

"Good morning Link. Sleep well?" she asked cheerfully. Her mood had brightened considerably since the downfall of evil, as had all the forest fairies, their time of harmony and peace coming once again.

Link sighed, choosing not to answer as he stood to gather his blankets, weapons, and miscellaneous other travel items as he set out for Castle Town. He had awoken rather late into the day, so if he were to be there by noon, he would have to start on his way immediately.

His thoughts were cluttered with questions and wonder as he made his way out of the forest after an hour of walking, the forest floor turning to paved stone roads. The streets were already busy with citizens of the kingdom, all going about business of sharpening swords at the blacksmith, stopping at street markets to buy fruit, and various other morning activities.

Navi had settled on the shoulder of his tunic, her wings still fluttering in the air as she continued to glow a light blue. "What time is it? Are we too late? Someone was going to be here I thought." she babbled into his ear.

Link shielded his eyes with his fingerless gloves to look up into the sun that left long shadows stretched from buildings across the streets. "No, I don't think we're late. It's just around noon now."

Navi's illuminated form shifted uncomfortably on his shoulder, "so what now?"

"Excuse me citizens of Castle Town." a feminine voice rang out from atop the stone balcony where the king used to make announcements seven years previous. All heads snapped up in attention to the figure who had spoken. Standing at the edge of the balcony was a cloaked figure, their garments hidden under a deep blue cloth, and face shielded by the shadowed hood.

Link narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the hooded figure as murmurs rose from the crowded streets.

"I have an announcement to make on the whereabouts of Princess Zelda of Hyrule." their voice spoke, as the crowds murmurs grew in volume. Link's stomach suddenly twisted itself into a gut ache. Was Zelda in danger? He was so close to knowing her location, he could feel it, but where could she be?

There was a troubled sigh that escaped the unseen lips of the cloaked figure before speaking again, "All of Hyrule has been questioning the intentions of the Princess, and when she would retake her rightful throne." A pause was set between sentences, and all was quiet, the earth holding it's breath for that one moment. "I'm here to tell you...that the Princess..._won't _be retaking the throne."

Immediately their was a loud chant of questions, gasps, as well as cheers and protests. However, the Hero of Time who remained hidden among the crowds, gaped with wide eyes. No, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. Zelda was going to reclaim the throne. That's how it was planned from the beginning. What had changed? Why?

A citizen shouted above the rest to the hooded form on the balcony, "how do we know you're not lying? Who and what are you? For all we know, you could be a witch!" he shouted venomously.

Agreements echoed his words, and several nodded in pleasure.

For a moment, the protest rang out and the figure on the balcony remained unmoved, when instead of answering, their arms slowly raised toward their hood.

Link had hardly any time to register what was going on before he saw the face revealed, and almost screamed out of shock, joy, and confusion.

Standing on the stone balcony above the rest, with long golden hair, was the Princess herself. Her skin had darkened just slightly over the years, and her sky blue eyes had turned to a rain-drop silver, reflecting the sun like glass. Her face was just as flawless and as it was when they were children, though now she had natural elegance, grace and beauty. Not in all his travels had there been a more beautiful sight.

His heart rate picked up in anxiousness. Finally, his goal was in sight. He would be able to see her again, and he was so close.

All the protests stopped dead, and were replaced by gasps of shock.

Her eyes looked out over the flocks of people with a solemn straight expression. "My people of Hyrule. I have been hidden away for the last seven years, as the kingdom had fallen to darkness and my power was not enough to stop it. Though the evil is done now, the after effect is still among us. Poverty is still at large, as well as droughts, burned houses, and lost loved ones. I have not been seen, but I have heard of your concerns throughout the villages...you fear power. Ganondorf has left a terrible impression that all who wish to rule will rule with the same selfishness and greed as he did."

She paused in her speech, as she looked down at the railing of the balcony. "As it is, even if I were to take the throne, many protests and objections would follow. I only want the best for this kingdom, and I believe a few decades without royalty will do everyone good. So, this is my farewell."

Her silver eyes were brought back to the crowd as she scanned the stunned faces and found blue eyes with blonde hair under a forest green cap. His face held a pleading expression, silently begging her not to do what she intended to do. Giving him an apologetic expression she finally managed to swallow her tears, and whisper out the last word.

"Goodbye."

She flipped her hood over her face, and backed away from the balcony railing, disappearing inside the room and out of sight, leaving a stunned silent crowd.

As soon as she had made eye contact with Link, he had seen her look and knew she was not backing out of her final decision. But how could she just leave the throne? And why? After all of this time of fighting to make things as they should, she suddenly tossed it aside.

His blue eyes darted around rapidly after seeing her disappear, knowing that he had to find her and get some answers. There _had _to be another side of the story. Pushing his way through the now bustling crowds, he made his way toward the outside of the stone wall at the West side of the castle, knowing that if she were to try and get away unseen, she would have to take the West route towards the forest road.

Breaking through the thickets of people, he took a deep breath, similar to coming up for air, before pushing onward with all his might.

He _had _to see her.

She wouldn't just leave without telling him why would she?

Then he remembered the eye contact she had made with him, and her final word, mostly directed to his solitary figure...

_Goodbye._

The look in her eyes told him she would.

Picking up his pace, his brown boots rounded the corner of the stone wall to see the beginning of the trail. Peering forward as he continued to sprint, he saw a shadowy figure running at high speeds toward the trail.

_'There she is!'_ he thought, and sped up even more till his leg muscles were numb with strain.

"Oof!"

His body toppled down on top of the figure, their small form crushed beneath his larger one.

After recovering from the crash, he looked down at who he had landed on, seeing a familiar Sheikah glaring at him with ruby eyes.

"Sheik?!" he exclaimed.

"Get off me!" she yelled from under her cowl, her eyebrows slanted into a frown of displeasure.

Link did as she demanded, wobbly standing as she sat up, lightly dazed from the unexpected crash.

"I thought you were Zelda! I need to find her! She's running off without telling me why, and she said..."

"I know."

He stopped in his panicked rant to look at the her as she rose to her feet.

"Wait...you knew? You knew what she was planning and you didn't tell me?" he accused with anguish.

He watched as she debated how to respond, before she finally gave in and admitted, "Yes."

His features turned into one of betrayal and anger, his fists clenched. "Why didn't you tell me?! If I would have known, I would have come hear sooner and found her to talk her out of it! I could've..."

"You couldn't have done anything. Her mind was made." she stated firmly, arms crossed in defiance.

A red tinge rose upon Link's fair skin, anger penned up from many months of dangerous journeys and perilous projects to save Hyrule. "How could she do this to me? I've done _everything _she's asked! I just wanted to see her! Renew our friendship, that's all I asked! And she just ups and leaves. What does she have to be running from?! She was in _hiding _for seven years while everyone else endured Ganondorf's evil!" He knew it was unfair, but with his lingering loneliness, having the friend that he had served from afar when she was in trouble suddenly disappear from his life was too much.

He opened his mouth to continue his angry rant, but caught sight of the furious and dangerous glint in Sheik's eyes and snapped his mouth shut as she slowly approached him with intimidating steps.

"She did everything she could! It's not her fault she can't return to her old life so easily after seven years of torture! I did all I could to help, I'm sorry I couldn't do more Link! But I have to leave, I can't handle any of this anymore!" she shouted in his face, her scarlet eyes gleaming with a layer of pooling tears that she refused to let fall.

Upon seeing his friend in such distress, Link blinked, confused. "What do you mean you... I was talking about Zelda." he asked. A regretful and shocked look appeared in her eyes, as the Sheikah seemed to have just realized what she had said, her footsteps slowly retreating in alarms as she met his gaze.

With a few quick strides forward once more, Link unexpectedly felt her arms wrap around his frame, and her whispered words in his ear, "good-bye Link. I'm sorry. Find a purpose. Make your own future." she struggled out, and realization dawned on the Hero as he realized that she was planning on leaving also.

"What!? No Sheik! You can't!"

But it was too late, her form had disappeared into the shadows of the forest trees.


	4. A Shadows Return

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

This chapter is slightly darker. Enjoy!

* * *

Her calming breaths harmonized with the soft wind that sifted the grass of the forest clearing. The sun seemed to reflect her mood, it's warm rays covered by a dense gray fog that clung in the air of the tree tops.

Clearing her mind was much more difficult then usual, even with every weight of a kingdom off her shoulders, blue eyes and blonde hair haunted her thoughts, leaving a lingering doubt and guilt to hand heavy above her.

Leaving behind the kingdom was no easy task, but she never thought it would be so hard to leave behind the Hero she had become to befriend. The anguish in his features when she had turned to leave was engraved in her mind, a festering wound dipped in poison. She was hoping he would move on, find a girl to love and settle down with a normal life. Maybe that Malon girl at the ranch?

The very thought of it caused a knot to form in the pit of her gut. No matter the mental effort, the jealousy remained.

"Urgh!" she grunted in frustration, opening her eyes to her surroundings with a frown. Standing from her meditating position, her eyes scanned the moist atmosphere.

_'I need to train. Maybe that'll help me clear my head.'_ she thought to herself, readying her stance and closing her eyes.

Her old advisors words echoed in her thought, Impa's wise words ringing out, "_Always prepare mentally. Distraction in your thoughts is much more bothersome than anything else."_

With another quick breath, she was suddenly moving. As quick as wind, she moved in a gray/blue blur into a back-flip, her knives sliding out from her hidden compartments in her clothes in midair, throwing them to a particular leaf that hung off a branch in a tree. The moment her feet touched the ground, her body was already moving, twisting into a round-house kick, once again throwing a knife to her spotted target on a tree. Her moves flowed into one another like a dance, no step out of place, no pause in the dangerous melody.

After landing from a few more practice aerial moves, she pulled her chain out, and with a whip of her wrist, it shot out to wrap around a thick branch high above in the dense fog. Using the momentum from the chain, she ran forward, swinging into the air, curling her body in for a final flip.

Just as her tucked form was at highest altitude, she vanished in a puff of white smoke, appearing on the other side of the forest clearing in a low crouch.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, an exhilarating feeling she never had when she was simply a princess. She rose to a steady stance slowly, relishing in the overall rushed experience. Her senses were alert to all surroundings, and her thoughts were finally at peace, away from her troubled thoughts.

However, her moment of peace was ruined once again as Link entered her mind. She yelled in frustration and kicked angrily at air.

"Why does this have to be so hard!? I just need to move on! That's probably what he's doing, and here you are missing him!" she yelled to herself, fists clenched in fury. Why couldn't she just leave him behind?

"Some things in life can be just so difficult can't it?" a voice suddenly rang out from the dense fog, seemingly echoing around the branches of the tall trees.

Zelda stood tense, her senses of danger tingling like crazy as she mentally chastised herself for not sensing it sooner. The voice was sultry, taunting in its tone.

"Who are you?" she demanded, in no mood for games.

A deep chuckle reverberated through the air, the evil in it's words sending a chill down her spine. "I am same as you. A shadow. Did you really think I would be so easily destroyed?" they purred.

Her eyes widened as her mind quickly made out the possibilities of who it could be. No...it couldn't be. Link had defeated him. There was no way...

"Yes it is me. I am after all, who you fear, yet adore, am I not?" he spoke.

Zelda stood rigid, his words confirming her suspicions. Two red glowing eyes could be seen in the tree branch above her, and she couldn't get herself to move as she was frozen under his cold gaze. Her heart rate had increased and now pounded in her ears as she watched a shadow melt down the tree trunk, and retake form five feet in front of her.

He stood with a pleasantly evil smirk on his dark features, a replica of the Master Sword in hand, pointy hat resting on black hair that seemed to be made of shadows itself, his whole form hazy in darkness, the temperature lowering in his presence.

Despite her blood running cold, Zelda narrowed her eyes at the shadowed figure in front of her. "Link killed you. I saw it with my own eyes." she stated, wanting nothing more than for him to be a figment of her imagination, though she knew it was not.

Dark Link's face stretched into a sneer, "yes, he did. But I am not so easily killed. I am a shadow, I return in the dark..." in an instant, his form disappeared, similar to how she had done moments earlier, and his presence reformed directly behind her as he whispered in her ear, "and in light."

Zelda pulled away from his frigid closeness, her entire being seemed to have taken on a chill that numbed her bones. She turned to gaze at the dark version of her friend, desperately trying to push away the terror that was clinging to her. She could sense his power had grown to numerous amounts, most likely he had absorbed the lingering powers of the killed witches Twinrova, as well as Ganondorf to obtain as much as he did.

His red eyes softened, and he started approaching her retreating form with slow steps. "You are so cold, I can feel the darkness in your heart." he rasped, his words like ice daggers.

The little princess in her wanted to cry, to give in to his soft yet heartless words, but her Sheikah training was still on hard drive, leaving her with determination. He was only an arms length away now, and she could feel his cool breath caress her neck, giving her arms unpleasant goose bumps.

Pulling her wits about her, she pulled out two daggers, one in each wrapped hand, forcing her tone into a dangerous growl, "stay back, or I'll finish what Link started."

Dark Link stopped in his advancement towards her, his red orbs eying her two silver daggers in hand, though her threats fell upon deaf ears as he simply smirked at her brave attempt. "My, you are a feisty one. I can see why Link has taken such a liking to you. Of course, he also likes the Princess." he said as an after thought, before he cocked his head at Zelda in a taunting manner, "but that wouldn't be a problem considering you are both of his admiration's."

Zelda's eyes widened just a fragment. How did he know her secret?

"Of course, what man wouldn't want such a beautiful creature?" he purred, and without waiting for a retort, the shadows around him bent towards her, knocking her knives away and pinning her back to the base of a tree. She slammed into the trunk with a grunt of pain, the wind momentarily knocked out of her as he came inches from her hidden face.

Glaring sharply at the shadow figure who was admiring her with lustful red eyes, "you're no man. You're not even an animal," she snarled angrily, struggling feebly against her binds.

Dark Link gently stroked her cheek with cold fingers, leaving her skin tingling. She reeled away from his touch.

Zelda spat at the shadow, fighting his power of shadows with her own as she freed herself of her binds and kicked forward with both legs straight into Dark Link's gut, his form skidding backwards away as a loud grunt escaped his lips from the impact.

Pulling out her chain, she readied her stance, glaring at the dark form in front of her.

"Don't..._ever..._touch me again." she snapped.

Dark Link sneered maliciously, "I can't resist Princess"

Just as the fight was about to commence, a sudden sound of hooves galloping in the distance echoed in the forest, distracting the two from their current battle.

"Sheik? Sheik where are you!?" a familiar voice was yelling into the thickets of the forest, and dread gripped her heart as she saw the pleased smirk that grew on her enemies face.

"Ah, so the little hero is searching for his lost love? How romantic. But now you have a choice to make Princess. Come with me, and I will spare your precious hero. Refuse, and I will kill you both here and now. The decision is up to you, but choose the second, and I fear the climax will be rather dull."

Zelda froze. _Another _horrible choice to make. Life seems to have always been like that for her, choosing a path and hoping she had done it for the best. But what now? Going with him, she knew he would take her somewhere where he was more powerful and could easily defeat her to use for his own games. Refuse, and not only would a battle happen, but Link would find her, and she wasn't confident she would able to say goodbye once again if she saw his face.

But she was not the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom without reason, nor had all of her training with Impa gone to dust. She could sense that Dark Link was not yet at his full strength, so his threat was not entirely true that he could manage against them both at once. Eying her opponent, she noticed his red orbs flickering, meaning that he was still adjusting to his absorbed power.

Her pride won over, and she readied her chain encase he attacked without notice. "Never."

Dark Link faltered for a moment, knowing that she had seen his weak state.

"Sheik?!" the sound of Link's voice, as well as hoofs were getting closer, and both had yet to make an actual move.

Zelda watched as the Shadow contemplated his course of action, before he finalized with a shrug and sly grin. "Very well Princess. I will leave you now. Your wisdom does not fail you, I must say I am impressed. But I will not go without a warning."

Her instincts reacted, and she quickly threw a dagger at where he stood, only for his form to disappear before it made it's mark. In a blink of an eye, he reappeared behind her, and with one swift move, shoved a knife into her side halfway up its shaft.

Sheik cried out in pain as she fell on her knees to the ground. Cold lips were pressed against her ear, as Dark Link's voice slurred, "I'll be back, and I _will _make you mine."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the air a chilly damp.


	5. Dark Declorations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Thanks for the positive reviews people! It came to a surprise that people would actually enjoy this just because this is more my 'test' story, since this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, I figured I would practice and play around with this story and see how it turns out.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter turned out the way I was hoping for, but I figured I can always go back and revise it. Hope ya like.**

* * *

Her mind was in a haze, everything a blur between contemplating what Dark Link had said, berating herself for not being quick enough, as well as what she had to do to distance herself from the approaching steps.

She looked down at the knife embedded in her flesh, crimson liquid oozing it's way around the sharp edge of the dagger, sending painful spikes up her side.

"Sheik! Please come out Sheik! You have to be somewhere!" she heard Link's voice just over the small hill of the forest clearing, and desperately looked around for somewhere to hide.

Dragging herself partially on her hands and knees, she limped over and leaned against the base of a tree, too weak to teleport, and could only hope she was out of sight from the direction Link was coming.

As soon as she was shifted as comfortable as she could be in her situation, she heard Epona's hooves clapping the forest floor as she entered the ring of the forest clearing.

Subconsciously, Zelda held her breath, praying that he wouldn't find her. She heard him sigh heavily, and dismount his mare.

"Navi, where could she be?" he asked aloud.

A twinkling little voice responded, too quiet to recognize words.

"Maybe. Do you sense any presence here?"

Zelda bit back a curse. She had forgotten the fairy could sense those nearby.

"Evil presence? What do you mean? There are few monsters left since Ganondorf was defeated." Link questioned his fairy-friend, who no doubt was sensing the lingering presence of Dark Link.

Navi's small voice was still distant, and Zelda could only wish she understood what she was saying.

"Alright, we'll split up. I'll go this way, Navi, you go that way. Be on alert, it could just be a monster, but maybe Sheik is somewhere around here. Epona, you can rest for a bit. If you see anything suspicious, make a sound." Link explained to his creature friends.

A whinny from his horse and a small ringing like bells came from Navi as reply, and Zelda closed her eyes. She knew it was in vain however, as she could hear the fluttering of wings approaching the tree she rested against.

Daring to open her eyes, irises were immediately met with a luminescent blue glow not a foot from her face. Through the haze of the small light, she could see Navi with hands on her hips, a displeased scowl on her face.

"Hey Navi." Zelda said blatantly, keeping her voice low to ensure Link wouldn't hear.

The twinkling response was also quieted, and the small fairies wisdom impressed the Sheikah Princess, "I know it is you Princess Zelda." the fairy whispered.

Zelda was mildly surprised, yet in a way, didn't doubt that the fairy had known for quite some time. Navi was far wiser than most fairies, having been chosen by the Great Deku Tree himself. Though the fact that she had kept the secret from her chosen friend was a relief, as well as an unlikely outcome. She must have known the importance of the secret to keep it from Link, whom she adored.

"Yes, it is me Navi. What am I to do?" she asked, feeling rather ashamed that she, the bared of the Triforce of Wisdom, was at such a loss as to ask a fairy for guidance. But with the knife in her side beginning to fester, she didn't have many options, nor much time to consider all possible outcomes.

The forest fairy gave a small child like sigh, "you're injured. You know what you must do. I feel a familiar dark presence that I'm sure is the one who did this to you." she noted, gesturing to the blade in her side.

Indeed Zelda knew what she _should _do, and that would be to reveal herself, disguise and all. But she was not ready for that. She had tried to leave Link behind, but now here she was, needing his help once again. If he were to know her secret he would surely hate her, and parting with bitter words would wound her far more than Dark Link had.

"I will in due time Navi, but as for now, I am losing blood quickly." she grimaced, her vision dancing with spots as her head swam. The light that emanated from the fairy was starting to hurt her sensitive eyes.

"I will fetch him. But I should tell you, I do not know what his reaction to seeing you again will be." and with that, the fairy fluttered off towards her person.

Zelda winced as the knives sharp edges began to prod at her fragile flesh. In a way, she hoped Link would yell and scream at her. If he was furious, than he would move on and leave her behind. Not only does she need to distance herself from him so he would not be hurt by her secrets, but Dark Link's cold words still brought a dark chill to her being, and she needed to part with Link to save him from his own Shadow's wrath.

Before she could reconsider her promise to Navi about allowing help from the hero, his voice spoke once again, much closer to her location now.

"You found something Navi? What is it? Is that a blood trail lea..." he stopped in his word, and Zelda braced herself for whatever was to come. He must have come to the conclusion of who was sitting behind that tree, wounded and bleeding.

Hurried footsteps, followed by his form appearing from around the bend of the tree reached her ears, and there he stood. Clad in his traditional green attire, sword sheathed at his hip, pointy ears revealed behind blonde locks. His sapphire eyes flashed with emotions, some Zelda could read, others not able to comprehend.

Long seconds stretched on as the two met gazes, before finally Link opened his mouth to say something before his first train of thought was obviously interrupted by a second and he blurted out a noticed detail, "your eyes...they...aren't red anymore." he noted.

Zelda cursed under her breath. She should have noticed the magic in her eye color had worn off. No doubt her skin was beginning to pale too, though from loss of magic or blood she was unsure.

However, the logical part of her mind, the part of her that wasn't tingling from just being near him again was screaming for attention, knowing full well the dire of her situation was worsening with each passing minute.

"Link, as much as I would love to discuss the pigment of my irises, I would like to ask for some assistance, such as if you have a red potion on you."

The hero's eyebrows furrowed, trying to sort out his relief, anger, and joy all at once to do what needed to be done.

When his eyes landed on the hilt of the dagger in her side, his eyes flashed with fury, a look that had only ever been directed at the King of Evil before his defeat.

Venom began to ebb its way into his voice as he spoke, "who did this to you?"

Silence was his answer, an averted silver gaze dropped.

Crouching down to look her in the eyes, he pulled her wrapped chin to look at him. "Who..._did..._this to you?" he seethed.

Zelda was rarely ever scared. But seeing the look of darkness flash so plainly across his face reminded her of the encounter minutes previous, the whispered promise to break her that Dark Link had told.

Without a second thought she scrambled away from him, her eyes wet with terror as his face morphed into red eyes and shadows from her imagination.

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" she screamed, worming away despite the agonizing movement across the forest floor. Her eyes were pinched shut to look away from the horrible sight of the shadows consuming her friend.

She felt strong calloused hands grab her wrists, only causing her to coil back further.

"Sheik! Calm down! It's me, Link!" he exclaimed, the pain in his voice from seeing her scared of him obvious in his voice.

Before he could try and lull her with more comforted words, the Sheikah blacked out from the pain. Her wound had worsened considerably from her squirmed movement, and Link's heart was gripped with fingers of terror as he moved quickly, numbly even, over to her side to carry her, gentle as to not disturb the wound further.

The nearest village was two and a half miles. He prayed to every Goddess, every Sage, to anything he could think of that he would make it in time. His anger had resided, but the wonder of why she had tried to leave him was still berating his thoughts.

He whistled for Epona, and turned to Navi with a look of remorse, "Navi, why did she act like that? Who did she think I was?"

The fairy's eyes widened behind her veil of light, and her voice began to quiver in realization. "Link...the evil presence that lingers here. I know now why it was so familiar."

Link looked at her in confusion just as Epona rode up with a whinny, having heard the distress call of her master. "What is it Navi?"

"Dark Link. He's back."


End file.
